1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to eyewear and, in particular, to an eyewear for providing light therapy for the wearer thereof. More particular, the present invention relates to an eyewear for providing light therapy to the wearer thereof by the provision of colored light at the control of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light therapy, or, chromotherapy, is a science that uses different colors to change and maintain vibrations to the body so that the frequency that signifies health and harmony can be applied to the body either physically or through definite exposure of light rays. Healing by means of color was probably the first type of therapy used by man because it was nature's own method.
One typical such therapy can, for example, be practiced to assist sleep on persons undertaking long distance travels. For example, business people flying more than ten hours in intercontinental flights usually find themselves difficult to get into sleep when they should or want. Confined seating space in modem airliners is not the only reason for an air traveler's sleep difficulties. Time zone crossing further complicates the situation as a traveler's biological clock becomes disturbed. A colored light therapy can be helpful for air travelers via peaceful calm down of minds using a display of colored lights.
Further, there have been various medical research results confirming the effect of light of different colors on the human body. For example, red light is believed to assist blood circulation, while blue brings calmness to certain people
It has been necessary for colored light therapy to be performed in dedicated space and environment. Color-lighting schemes designed for the desired colored light therapy need to be performed in a dedicated room equipped with suitable lighting equipments and adequate surrounding backgrounds. A colored light therapy room would normally require to be a substantially confined and separate space in order to not constitute interference to any other person nearby. Set up of such a colored light therapy environment is therefore relatively costly. A space/environment set up for colored light therapy, due to its required lighting specifications, is therefore limited in use.